


Unlikely love

by Thefallen1986



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: The dragon girl and the sexiest woman in the army fuck each other.
Relationships: Nono | Nowi/Sallya | Tharja





	Unlikely love

The Shepherds had an exhausting battle against some bandits, Nowi smirked as she entered Tharja’s tent, the dragon girl wanted a woman’s company and who better than Tharja? The sorceress was smirking as Nowi walked in, getting a hug from the deceptively older woman, inspite looking like a human pre teen, Nowi was older then all off the Shepherds, which made her the definition off an older woman, Tharja just kissed her forehead, preparing herself for their night off fun “Tharja?” giggled Nowi as she hugged Tharja, the dark sorceress looked down on Nowi with a slight smirk on her face “Fancy the body off the sexiest woman in the shepherds?” Nowi nodded.

Soon Nowi was naked on Thraja’s lap the older woman’s petite frame looking very child like compared too Tharja’s naked body, Nowi smirked as she set too work on sucking Tharja’s massive melons she calls her breasts, Tharja stroking Nowi’s hair as the woman sucked slurped and massaged Tharja’s melons, Tharja was moaning as she moved her hands to Nowi’s pussy, her fingers finding an opening and making Nowi gasp, her fingers going in and out making squishing noises as Nowi was being edged close too her orgasm, Nowi broke her tit sucking and leant back her body arcing as Tharja worked her proverbial magic on Nowi soon she was brought too orgasm, her pussy juice spraying Tharja’s hands, the sorceress licking her hand clean, which earned a pout from Nowi “I wanted too clean it” Tharja stroked her cheek “Tell you what, want too taste some pussy juice?” she spread her legs “C’mon get it!” 

Nowi moved too licking Tharja’s pussy, know exactly how too pleasure her partner, Tharja stroked her hair, and playfully spanked her bum, soon Nowi was sucking her good and proper, her tongue exploring area’s Tharja didn’t know exist, getting a bit miffed Nowi was beating her, she quickly laid Nowi on the ground “Ready for a grinding?” Tharja laid ontop of Nowi and moved her pussy too Nowi’s face gridning on her, Tharja was laughing as she force Nowi too suck and slurp on her pussy, Tharja was showing Nowi who is in charge off the bed room, she was, Nowi smirked as she used her tongue too go deeper inside Tharja’s pussy, making the sorceress gasp, as she didn’t expect Nowi too give as good as she got, so Tharja had an explosive orgasm spraying her pussy juices all over Nowi’s face, Nowi smirked as she licked her face clean.

Scissoring their pussies together both woman gasped as they worked hard bringing each other too orgasm, for a solid hour they scissored each others pussies, soon they had and explosive orgasm, both women collapsing for the intense pleasure.

As their final orgasm subsided both woman just huddled together and kissed, their tongues duelling with each others, both ladies are quite satisfied with their sexual experience and hope too do it again.

END

Sadly no Edelgard peeping on them, wrong game/reality lol

AN Underage for the un-initiated does not apply as Nowi is several centuries old.


End file.
